xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Citrine
Citrine is an orange haired girl first seen in Episode II. She is U.R.T.V. #668, the missing U.R.T.V. from Episode I who falls between U.R.T.V.s #667 Albedo and #669 Nigredo in the numerical sequence. She is a rare female U.R.T.V. These models are produced solely for maintaining the viability of the U.R.T.V. cell culture which degenerates after each successive round of cloning. She is shown to have been separated from her 'brothers' and had few to no relations with anyone else than Yuriev, her father, and those working for him. She'll keep working for him even after the Miltian Accident and his 'death'. The true purpose of her creation was to destroy Red Dragon, and so Junior, if ever it is needed. As with the three others variants, she symbolize one of the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse. Youth Birth She has been created to be an U.R.T.V. variant, the head of the females U.R.T.V.s unit. Female U.R.T.V.s are produced by inducing a mutation in the Y chromosome of a developing clone and changing it into a second X chromosome thus turning a male U.R.T.V. into a female. Because of a genetic instability brought on by the Y to X change female U.R.T.V.s often suffer form congenital defects and die very quickly as their bodies fail them. Citrine nevertheless show no sign of being touched by this kind of effect, and is one of the nine only remaining female U.R.T.V.s. Her birth came after Albedo's, but before Nigredo's. In Yuriev's Institute Citrine wasn't allowed to remain with male U.R.T.V.s, but only with the others female U.R.T.V.s, Yuriev and his coworker. The three male variant met her for the first time at the time of the mission to heal Sakura, surprising them, Albedo having only heard of a girl room without having known if it actually existed. At this time, she shown herself as very arrogant and claimed the females U.R.T.V.s were theoretically more powerful than the male. Rubedo looked irritated at her when she claimed the others female had been disposed of due to instability and asked her who she think she is, a question she returned to him. She had a discussion with Nigredo latter on, who originally thought the 'missing' number, URTV #668, was dead, where she learnt to him that they were basically the same in powers and as to why they both didn't have Anti U-DO waves, in order to control Red Dragon, Rubedo's ability, if ever it goes out of control. She also was allowed to, exceptionally, follow the boy in their mission into Sakura Subconscious, this being likely the only time she did a mission with males U.R.T.V.s. Miltia's Accident and After Citrine isn't show anywhere during the Miltia's accident, but she hints to having been present that day in claiming Rubedo abandoned her on Miltia 14 years ago when he abandoned others U.R.T.V.s this day, deeming on this day Rubedo wasn't a comrade any more to others U.R.T.V.s. After the accident, her situation is unknown though it is likely she was kept and raised by Yuriev's co worker from the Institute, the Salvator faction until his return, as hinted by her wearing the Institutes's outfit at the moment of Yuriev's return. Xenosaga I.II While she doesn't appear outside of flash back in Xenosaga II, Citrine returns in her adult form in the Xenosaga II part of Xenosaga I.II. She wears the Institute's outfit at this moment and is one of the first person aware of Yuriev's return after he took over Gaignun's body. She seems to start acting as a special agent for him, and soon to be his bodyguard. Xenosaga III She acts as Yuriev's bodyguard in this Episode as well as special agent. She receives orders from him, but stays in the shadow until the Durandal takeover where she helps him to control the ship, especially by easilly defeating and controlling Canaan. When Yuriev will go to take control of the Zohar Emulators, she stays behind to prevent anyone from stopping his plans. When Junior and the teams try to stop Yuriev, they encounter her. At this point she reveals to not follow Yuriev's order for his plan in itself, but in order to destroy U-DO, the reasons for what she was born, even if it threatens the existence of the universe. . She also reveal that she doesn't follow Yuriev for his plans but in order to fulfill the mission she was give at birth, to destroy U-DO. She shows similarity with Albedo in that her main argument against Junior is to have abandoned them 14 years ago. Forced to fight her, Junior and the others defeat her. She questions what is their reason to exist at the moment of her death, the reason of her birth, and asks an answer to Rubedo, who is still alive after having betrayed his comrades. He says he lives to keep Sakura's promise, and she says she pities him before dying. Personality When she is present in her youths, she talks with an air of superiority to the other U.R.T.V.s, including Rubedo, Albedo and Nigredo. She seems to voluntarily isolates herself even when she is allowed to wander around, likely due to the way she was raised. As an adult, she follows Yuriev's order and kept her superiority air and an apparently sadistic side when it comes to battle. . She seems to be sure of what to do, claiming what she does is to fulfil her reason to exist, but the moment of her death reveal she is in fact unsure of her own reason to exist. Relationship Nigredo/Gaignun He was maybe the U.R.T.V.s she was the closest of, their powers and reason to exist being the same. She revealed him about his purpose and powers, but never revealed if she knew what Yuriev really created him for and likely met him more often that the others variants. She never said her though on Yuriev's using Gaignun's body, but she was likely lead to think Gaignun by himself was dead, since she claims Rubedo to be her last 'comrade' alive. After her death, Yuriev has a 'discussion' with Gaignun's consciousness, where we learn he is sad of her death and that he had a 'Connection' with her. The nature of this connection in unknown and is left up to imagination. Rubedo/Junior Junior feels sad for Citrine since she is basically like Albedo in that he abandoned her on Miltia. She seems to hate him when they meet on the Durandal, and claim she has the powers to kill him and defy him. Dmitri Yuriev Yuriev was her father. She was raised to think his actions are right and nearly followed him blindly in his actions, though in the end she doesn't do it for him, but because it is her reason to exist and has nothing else left. Yuriev consider her as a mere unit, as he does for each U.R.T.V.s. Trivia * Writings released by former Xenosaga writer Soraya Saga revealed that in the original version of Episode II before her script was modified by Monolith's new team of editors an adult Citrine makes a brief appearance in the game's present-day timeframe where she reunites with her fellow U.R.T.V.s Gaignun (Nigredo) and a now physically mature Jr. (Rubedo). * She is symbolizing one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse along with her three brothers, her symbolizing Death, although the horse of Death is pale green and not orange, unlike the three others variant whose symbolized horse has the same color than their name. * Being an U.R.T.V. variant, it is assumed she is a Shining Will along her brothers, the heroes, Testaments and some others characters. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:U.R.T.V. units